


House Call

by Katzedecimal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Sick Fic, not vegan sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. John Watson, M.D. makes a house call for a special patient - you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makani/gifts).



> because having flu sucks.

Hello there :) You're feeling a bit poorly today? That's fine, I've got just the thing right here. I've brought you a flask of ginger tea. Lovely stuff, I learned about it in the forces. You learn a lot of things in the forces because you meet so many different people. This'll fix you right up - calms the stomach, helps to bring down the fever and it'll wake up your appetite. Isn't that lovely? It makes you want to eat and it calms your nausea so you actually can. 

You're still in that urpy stage so I've brought you some avgolemono. I learned it on a fortnight stop-over in Greece, it's a lovely soup. Makes a wonderful appetiser if you're entertaining. It's also marvellous when you're sick and can't keep anything down. It's just zippy enough to keep your appetite going, the egg'll give you protien, and I boil vegetables into the stock until they give up their vitamins. It's a liquid meal in a mug. Sometimes I leave a cup next to Sherlock instead of his tea, when he's being particularly determined to starve himself. Noooo, you wouldn't like Sherlock when he's sick, he's a terrible patient. For one thing, he refuses to believe that he's sick. It's better if he doesn't have a case at those times, then he's not running everywhere without enough energy and wondering why he's crashing. I mayyyy have had to slip him a sedative once or twice, to keep him in the flat and not spreading plagues all over bloody London. I refuse to comment further, haha! No, truly, he's a bloody awful patient.

Ah, speak of the devil and he sends a text. Wonder if he's got a case? I hope he's not just bored, 'cause, well, I say 'just'... Let me just text him back... There we go. Awwww, there's nice - look at that, he wishes you well. Take a look, see?

[14:31 SH: Hello, fanatical person]  
[14:31 SH: I hope you realise how fortunate you are to have Dr. Watson looking in on you. His advice tends to make the best of a bad situation.]  
[14:32 SH: Or ignore it and keep the emesis, pyrexia, congestion and complete fogging in of whatever intelligence you might have.]  
[14:33 SH: I'm assuming you have some.]  
[14:34 SH: Thank you for believing in John while I was gone.]  
[14:34 SH: I'm told people like you had a part in why he was there to come home to.]  
[14:35 SH: Send John back shortly. I need him.]

That's nice of him. ... No, really, that was him being nice, I know how it comes off sounding. Let's put it this way, he usually assumes that people _don't_ have any intelligence. 

Now I've left you a big pot of congee for when you're able to keep food down again. It's marvellous for getting back onto solids. Don't worry, it'll keep fine in the fridge, you can reheat it as you need it. I've left you some spiced lentils as well, it's called dal, quite popular on the Indian subcontinent. They're very soft, almost mush, so you can mix them into the congee and it'll make a savory porridge that'll start your digestive system back up again without overloading it. The curry spices are quite mild, nice and fragrant, it'll keep your appetite up and they help to keep your stomach under control. If you want, you can mix in some plain yoghurt with it, that makes it very soft and soothing, also a complete protien. 

I've left you some spicy sauteed vegetables too. Just heat them up and put them on top of the congee when you're feeling better, they'll help you jump back onto solids. They're full of red chilli pepper and garlic, just the trick to bump-start your immune system again. They're not **that** spicy, not 'take the roof off your mouth' spicy. More like 'wake your tongue up' spicy, 'remind you that you lived through another flu' spicy. You'll like them, I promise. Even Mrs. Hudson likes them.

Now, you get some more rest. I'd best get off back to Sherlock and see what he wants. Sleep well.


End file.
